Chained Orthrus W145GF
Chained Orthrus W145GF is an Attack-Type bey. It is a dual-spin bey. It possess extreme dark power, and is the ideal attack-type bey. It's heavy and wide structure makes it a force to be wrecken with. It is owned by Qiángliè Àn Gōnglǜ. Facebolt: Orthrus The Orthrus Face Bolt depicts the mythical creature Orthrus. The design is protrude with a translucent black facebolt. The image depicts a purple outlined with white monster with 3 heads similar of which to a dogs head. It has rigid sides has well. Warrior Wheel; Orthrus ◾Weight: 45.9 grams Orthrus is a 3 sided, black warrior wheel. It has ridges and cuts and is similar to that of gargoyel's. The sides are uneven and make it hard to put any damage on the bey has a whole. In between each of the three sides, there is a hole that gives this extremely powerful bey it's balance and stamina it needs. Orthrus has a diameter of approximately 50mm, a radius of 25,5mm, and a circumference of 166.58mm. Element Wheel: Chained Chained is designed around the illustration of three dog heads placed around a big chain and is purple. As its name suggests, these are based on the chain that orthrus wears. On it's underside it has symbol that means dark. Spin Track: W145 ◾Weight: 2.2 grams W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade Shogun Steel. W145 is a semi-translucent purple track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in between the various blades. While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105 and DF145, involving its wings pushing air downwards to stabilize the bey while spinning. Performance Tip: GF Giga Flat is the successor to the widest series of Flat Performance Tips, following the trend that began with WF and XF, GF is currently the widest flat variant, bigger than that of its predecessors but still retaining the same mechanic. As WF and XF have performed, the wide surface of the Flat tip gifts GF with extremely fast speeds best suited for an Attack-Type; in essence, a plastic version of R²F. This allows the Beyblade to circle the Stadium and even ride the Tornado Ridge, in many cases. It is of a semi-translucent dark black hue. Abilities Dark Night: Orthrus releases a purple arua that blinds the opponet. Then the form of orthrus appears and bites the opposing bey has it flips over the bey possible on its front side. Gravitational Destruction: Orthrus makes the opposing bey stand still and then orthrus delievers a mirage of attacks from differnt angles making the opposing bey take alot of damage. Special Moves Raining Darkness: Out of nowhere purple acid raindrops fall randomly over the bey stadium burning into and damging anything thant it comes in contact with except orthrus itself. Shadow Killer: Orthrus blinds his opponet and then dives from the sky clashing with the other bey making a huge shock.